


Mike's Good Luck Rewritten

by Sammys_Ghostz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fnaf 1, Funny, Humour, I don't know what Im doing anymore, sillly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Ghostz/pseuds/Sammys_Ghostz
Summary: Mike has always has a bad time, but maybe working at Freddy Fazbear will give him better luck





	Mike's Good Luck Rewritten

AN: Sooo after 4 + years I have finally decided to rewrite this mess of a fanfiction least try to. Boiiii we are in for a painful ride back into Pre FNAF 4 fanficion. 

Chapter 1 Meeting the future Boss

Mike wished he had easier life; his stepdad who was an ass-hole who could not keep a job, not that to get a job anyway was forcing him to get a job. This is why Mike is where he is today: outside Freddy Fazbear. You see they had a job up for grabs, a night-guard. Like most kids his age, Mike did not want to go to work, but his stepdad told him to get a job or else. Sooooo Mike decided to go for the job unsaid of the "or else."

When Mike walked into Freddy's the first thing he noticed was the noise of screaming children  
"MUMMY I WANT TO SEE FREDDY!"  
"PIZZA PIZZA"  
"MINE"  
"NO MINE"  
Mike was pleased he was not working the day shift. He looks up to see some creepy robot animals singing at the lovely children. Mike walked past the birthday girl who was throwing pizza at her mother. Mike shook his head, kids these days. 

Mike walked up to a young girl, the kind of girl who must get all the boys, and before he even opened his mouth, she started talking at him: "Hello young man, Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, remember everyone has FazFun at Freddy Fazbear Pizza, how may I help you?"  
Mike already hating everything about this place and feeling pity for this poor, poor girl, took a deep breath and said: "Ummm hi, I'm here for the night shift?"  
The girl looked Mike up and down and said in shock, "you sure?" Mike looks annoyed and decided he no longer feels pity for her, who does she think she is? She's not that much older than me. She doesn't have the right to be judging me!  
Mike bites out, "yes, I am sure!" 

The girl grabbed Mike's hand and started to lead make to the Boss's office. Mike pulls his hand away from her as fast as he could, causing the girl to look at his weirdly. She kept on walking and would not stop trying to make dumb small talk with him. Mike was not very fond of small talk, Mike was not very fond of the girl.

Mike felt very nervous when he met his maybe future Boss, who was a very muscular guy and was taller than him. He couldn't help but think, 'Why was everyone taller than me?' He never felt comfortable with big men because they could easily take whatever they wanted of him. He also seemed overly happy, he even hugged him. Who hugs a stranger? Mike decided at that moment that is the guy is creepy.

The office was overly homely with lots of knick-knacks around the room and two comfortable looking chairs.  
The Boss said to him happily, "So you want to be the new night guard lad?" Mike thought he was way too happy, suspicious. Very suspicious. 

Mike said nervously, "Yes, Sir." He did not know how to react to his Boss, not many people talked to him like he was a human, they speak to him like he was dirt under their shoes. And this guy was way to nice to someone he only just met. That just was not normal. He must be a murderer. Yep, that must be it, no other reasons at all.

"Well, I just have to ask you a few questions, then." the Boss said as he gestured for Mike to take a set in front of his desk. "For one, how old are you?" 

"Sixteen years old Sir." 

"A bit young, aren't you." Mike's potential Boss said, looking very confused, what sixteen years old would want to work overnight. It was very odd. Mike looks nervous and started playing with his hair, which was a nervous habit of his.

"Well, there's money problems at home." The older man raised an eyebrow at him.

"All right lad, what's your name?"

"Mike Schmidt."

The older man smiled at him "Well Mike, you have got the job." The smile was not entirely genuine, he was worried about Mike. Mike could not help but be shocked, surely getting a job should not be that easy.

Mike smiled, a real smile, for the first time in years and said, "Thanks, Sir."

"Just call me Henry, Mike."


End file.
